Black and White to Color
by ThePennedParadox
Summary: One-shot:A cute little drabble/fluffy story: Cammie thought she was just some boring black and white picture. Zach thought that she was the most vibrant, most beautiful girl in the world. When Cammie's in doubt will Zach come and reveal her true bright colors, or will she always think she's a black and white photo? Zammie! Hope you like it! ;)


**One-Shot! Hope you like. :)**

Cammie Morgan paced around her room wondering if it was normal, if it was normal not to remember and to be forgotten. Cammie knew that she was a pavement artist, somebody who wasn't seen. In simpler terms she was a Chameleon. She had the ability to blend into crowds and not to be seen, and she liked it that way. Though, it was different now.

She strived to be a wet work artist at times. She needed to know that her friends still saw here, still believed in her, and most of all she needed to know that her friends still do care for her. Though nobody talked to her. Even Zach only mumbled a couple words at her. In a way she felt betrayed that he rather talk to Bex and the others instead of her.

Yes, she knew part of it was her own fault. She left them there that fateful summer. Though Cammie couldn't understand why they didn't get she left to protect them. She didn't mean to cause any harm. Yes, she did know her friends would be mad at her, but she hoped they understood why she left. Cammie guessed she guest wrong though.

Perhaps maybe they weren't used to the new Cammie. Actually Cammie knew that was part of the problem, but not the whole thing. After all, wouldn't you feel a little weird if your best friend changed almost completely?

Her thoughts were interrupted when somebody opened the door. She turned her head swiftly towards the boy. The green -eyed boy named Zach.

Zach was a mysterious boy, full of wonders and secrets. Rough past has led him to a hesitant boy. His exterior made him look tough, strong, and in away different. His interior was soft, gentle, and sweet. Only a few could break down his walls, and out of those few one of them was Cammie.

They stared at each other. Green piercing blue and blue piercing green. It was like there own little staring contest.

"Uh I was just putting this away." He mumbled as he closed to door behind him. The room was rather dark but Cammie didn't mind. She saw Zach set Bex's notebook on her desk.

Cammie hesitated to ask her questions. She never felt so crestfallen in her life. Even her father's death of which she mourned for months wasn't as bad as this. She needed to know so she risked asking.

"Zach?" She asked unsure.

"Yea Cam?" He turned his head towards her.

"Is it normal. I mean is it normal to feel forgotten or not to be able to remember alone?" Her voice was desperate, and she knew that. Though, she made no move to mask it. She let her guard down as she a waited for her question to be answered.

"Why would you feel like that Cam?" He asked her his voice showing signs of confusion.

"I don't know, I mean I don't know what to feel anymore. I can't think straight, as if I'm senile. I feel forgotten. I mean I don't remember anything and I don't even remember," she paused trying to figure out what to end the sentence with. "I don't even remember feelings." She finished. It was true. The only feelings she could remember and possibly the only feelings that existed to her were dread and depression. She felt like she was a black and white photo. As if the two simple colors somehow covered her vibrant colors that was perhaps so deep that the color black dyed them to be simple, to be plain, to be uninteresting, and to be forgotten. She looked up at the boy tears brimming her eyes.

"I would never forget you Cammie." He inched closer, his green eyes glowing in the dark.

"So it's not normal?" She questioned.

"Cam, there's no such thing as normal. Normal means everybody is the same and what a boring world that would be if everybody was." He explained.

"I still feel forgotten." She whispered her voice cracking.

"I will never let you go, I would never let you feel forgotten. You're so beautiful and vibrant, full of courage and generosity, how could anybody forget you?" Each word he took a step forward inching closer to her.

"Are you sure Zach?" She whispered questionably.

"Would I lie to you?" He asked. The girl shook her head 'no' but didn't understand why it just came naturally. She knew there was times in their relationship of which one held secrets from the other, but now the only secrets between them is what happened that summer…a secret that cannot be told no matter how hard Cammie tried, because she simply couldn't remember.

"Then promise me something Cammie." He started.

"Anything." She answered flatly her big blue eyes looking up at his.

"Don't ever feel unloved or forgotten. You are loved more than you think."

"Prove it." She countered. He simply smirked and bent down cupping her cheek. He kissed her passionately and slowly, both savoring the moment.

It was weird though. How everything just flowed. You wouldn't think the story would go that way. Love is a powerful thing though, and can take its turns leading you to unexpected conclusions.

The gang didn't want to ignore her it was simply the only thing they could do. It broke their hearts not being able to talk to her. Though, if they did start a conversation it would lead to crying, screaming, or the simple yes and no questions. Or the times when they're in Cover-Ops or their other classes and they see Cam's done something no 17 year- old spy in training should know, and it's not the good things it's the bad.

They pulled away breathing hard and looking at each other in the eye, Zach still cupping her cheek. For once, Cammie Morgan didn't feel forgotten or abnormal.

"Now do you believe me?" Zach asked looking at Cammie, his breath smelling like peppermint. Cammie smiled and nodded, pulling Zach in for another kiss, which he gladly followed.

It brought Cammie that little hope that she didn't know she had inside of her. It brought her hope that her friends will see and notice her, it brought her hope that she was beautiful and out there, and it brought her strength. Like Zach said, she was beautiful, vibrant, courageous, and full of generosity. She realized it's okay to be a black and white photo. It was the photo of class and defined curves. It was that elegance that made her intriguing and vibrant. After all, who would forget the spy legacy that began at age of 16? She was after all the Chameleon. She realized also that Chameleons have many colors built in them, how else would they be able to fit in?

**A/N: Okay this is my first one-shot and I'm not too happy with it. I mean it kind of fell flat but I hope you liked it! I did especially did this for you A.A.I.D., readers who have just gotten the part where Zammie is started to fall. So I did this cute little thing! Feel free to review!**


End file.
